1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to building maintenance and particularly to a device which works in conjunction with hinged doors having protruding handles or knobs to prevent the doorknobs from damaging adjacent walls while allowing the doors to open fully.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Maintenance and repair costs for homes, office buildings, mobile homes, manufactured homes, and the like in recent years have greatly increased and are of particular concern to landlords and others who must maintain multiple dwellings in first-class condition. Maintenance crews for apartment complexes, trailer parks, and other multi-family residences are constantly repairing walls which have been inadvertently damaged by doorknobs on hinged doors that, when opened, swing against the adjacent wall to damage it. Door stops, bumpers, various hinge mounted stops and the like have all been used in the past in an effort to prevent doorknob damage to walls. Certain of these usual stops work fairly well under certain conditions, but in working, usually prevent the door from fully opening. As such, it is sometimes difficult to move furniture, wheelchairs, and the like through a doorway with a door so stopped. At other times, conventional door stops will, instead of stopping a rapidly opened door, penetrate the door, thus creating additional maintenance and repair problems.
Thus, with the known problems and disadvantages of standard door stops, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a device and method of use which will prevent a doorknob from damaging an adjacent wall while at the same time allowing the door to fully open.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a wall insert which can be easily manufactured and adapted to a variety of wall types and constructions.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a wall insert which includes a face plate with a doorknob receptacle affixed thereto for surface mounting on a wall adjacent a hinged door.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a wall insert which can be quickly, accurately installed by relatively unskilled persons.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.